


Just a Day

by Madparty99



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fun, Humorous, Lizzington- Freeform, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madparty99/pseuds/Madparty99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in the lives of Red and Liz, set in the future after divorce. Relationship progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am having a lot of fun writing this story! I hope you enjoy it, it was intended to be a one-shot, but I broke it into two chapters and willing to revisit if there is enough interest. I will return to Not Just a Pawn soon, I haven't had a muse for that in a while... I don't know. I am sorry. This story is more like Boxers, Tattoos and Sleepovers. If you like this one read that one, OR if you liked that one read this one.
> 
> ENJOY!

The alarm rung loudly that was on Liz’s nightstand in her first apartment she has ever owned by herself, and she was very proud of her tiny studio apartment. Her and Tom were dating when she needed to move out of her dorm room, and never got the chance to live alone. It was something she needed to get used to, not that she was home much anyways. Red often came over after the capture of a blacklister for a glass of wine, and Liz loved his company, she wanted to be closer. Raymond Reddington, she was hopelessly in love with the man; and to make things even more complicated Red found out about her infatuation with him. After she and Meera had one too many at one of their many girls night outs. It would have been easier for her to just hide the feelings. Red flirted and joked about it with her all the time, and she tried to play it off as though she was drunk, but it never worked.

 

Liz went to roll back down and sleep for a little longer, but then shot back up, and spoke out loud, “I get to see Red today!” She got up and ran to the shower, quickly washed her hair and her body, she didn’t have time to shower the night before, the newest blacklister was a night owl and only did his business late at night. She wrapped her white fluffy bathrobe around her, and started blow drying her hair

.

*Knock Knock* 

 

*Knock Knock*

 

“What the hell?” She looked down and decided she was covered enough to go open the door. She opened the door, and the man standing behind the door was none other than Raymond Reddington.

 

“Red! Why are you here?” She yelled, and saw his gaze down her body; making her blush a light shade of pink.

 

“I was coming to see if you wanted a ride to the Post Office… but I see you are not ready yet. I’ll just wait for you.” Red had been dropping by more often to bring her to work, but he was abnormally early.

 

“You are early. It’s only,” She turned to look at the clock on her microwave. “7:30. We don’t have to be there until 9.”

“I know, I was thinking we could do breakfast. You haven’t been eating well or at all, I don’t have cameras in your house, so I don’t know if you eat dinner or not…” Red looked back from her eyes down her body once again.

 

“Stop it! I can see you look down my robe, and I am really not in the mood for a morning tumble.” She giggled.

 

“Flirting? This is new from you. Continue, I like it.” Red chuckled.

 

“I am not.” Liz tried to change her tone of voice.

 

“You say one thing but your eyes, they are very dilated” Red smirked, she blushed even more.

 

“Damn it!” She sighed. Receiving a laugh from Red, he knew whole drunk call incident left Liz very awkward for quite some time around him, and was happy she was finally not afraid to hide her feelings.

“Do you want to stand in your doorway forever, half-naked I might add, or do you want to finish getting ready and I’ll watch.” He gave her a predatory glare as she grabbed his hand and lead him toward her bedroom.

 

“No, you can sit on the bed and help me pick out my outfit, but I will change in the bathroom after. I know you don’t often like my outfit choices, so you can pick, but that is the best you’re going to get.” Liz voice was stern but still had light and fluffy happiness to it.

 

“Always a tease…” He said as he complied with her wishes and sat on her bed. “Good heavens, Lizzie, this mattress is horrid, no wonder you are always tired.”

 

“It is fine; I don’t sleep anyways.”

 

“Okay. I will take that for now, but I will take you mattress shopping, I know this fantastic place, they have best.” Red told her.

 

“Why do you care?” She sounded confused at his interest in her bed.

 

“Well, when I sleepover I have to be comfortable too, my dear.” He released a loud chuckle.

 

“Who said you will be sleeping over?”  She jokingly asked, she loved having all of his attentions, and he was happy to give it to her.

 

“I did. Now let’s finish get finish getting you ready, I am staving.” He walked over to her closet and pulled out a red skirt with the matching blazer. “Why have I never seen this on you? It would look perfect with your completion, and wear a black collared shirt with it.”

 

“I don’t know; how many FBI agents do you see running around in a red suit?” She tried putting it back in the closet, only to get Red to grab it back out along with a black shirt and lead her to the bathroom.

 

Liz walked out a few minutes later dressed, her hair up in a messy twist, and she applied some make-up.

“How do I look?” Liz twirled around in front of Red.

 

“Fabulous!” Red smiled and looked up and down her figure. “Now let’s go…” Red checked his watch, “We have an hour for breakfast and to get there on time, for one of Cooper’s horribly boring meetings.”

 

Liz smiled; she hated the meetings, the last one Red texted her the entire time and it was better, because she was distracted. But Cooper asked her a question; she made a fool of herself in front of everyone.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked as she opened the door to the passenger seat; Dembe must have the day off because Red never drives willingly.

 

“A little café down in the center, it has the best omelets. You will love it.” He pulled the car away from the curb and within ten minutes they were seated.

 

“Lizzie, you should try the mushroom omelet. I think you would like that one the best.”

“Okay, sounds good, and so does a cup of coffee.” Red nodded and the waiter came over and Red ordered the same thing for the both of them.  “I am surprised you got coffee, I have only seen you drink tea.”

 

“I prefer tea, but some days I like to switch it up.”

 

The waiter came out with the coffee and then ten minutes after he returned again carrying plates holding the omelets. Liz begun eating and Red waited to watch her reaction of her first bite. “You were right,” She held her hand in front of her mouth while she spoke with a bite in her mouth

 

“Say the first part again?” Red asked jokingly, but Liz didn’t catch the joking part and repeated herself, this time with a questioning tone.

 

“I just wanted to hear you say that I was right again.” Red laughed.

 

“Why would you do that?!” She reached across the table and hit his chest, giving him a clear shot down her shirt, which he took full advantage of. She returned to her seated position to find her shirts bunched up, and her bra slightly out of place. She sighed, “You could see down my shirt couldn’t you…?”

 

“Yes, I wish you would let me get a better look someday, I mean little peaks like this is just not enough to satisfy me.”

 

“Maybe, depends on how you behave.” She allowed her voice to drop to a low seductive tone, or her bedroom voice as she nicknamed it. Red purred with arousal.

 

 “Maybe, we could also have more a relationship before I allow you to jump in my pants.” Her voice returned to its normal tone, which made Red pout.

 

Liz and Red finished the rest of their omelets rather quickly and were soon heading to the post office.

“Can I just mention how much I hate these meetings every Friday. We just caught a blacklister and you haven’t told me anything new yet, the lower level agents just have to fill out the paper work.” She groaned.

 

“Oh, Lizzie. I forgot to ask you earlier, but could you possibly accompany me to a benefit gala dinner. Now that I have my immunity I can go to these parties without fear of being caught. I thought it could be our first date, if you are willing to go with an old man such as myself.”

 

“Don’t call yourself old, you are still incredibly sexy and you know it. Of course I will go with you.”

 

“No fight, no stabbing with pens, nothing? Just a yes?” He questioned, last time he asked her out, granted a few days after the drunk call, she stabbed him in the neck with a pen for the second time.

 

“No, you have become more appealing lately.”

 

“How so, my dear?”

 

“I don’t know, you have been less of an asshole, and you’re no longer making fun of the call… finally.”

 

“Well you chose me, no turning back now.” Red laughed and grabbed her hand.

 

“I did choose you, and I won’t turn back.” Liz was shocked at her own words coming out of her mouth.

 

He parked in the parking garage and started walking toward the elevator. Liz hit the call button and saw, for the second time today, a predatory gaze from Red. She turned to walk into the elevator and stood in the middle, Red pushed the emergency button after pressing the main floor button, and turned to grab Liz by her waist.  He pushed her back into the wall of the elevator, and moved his lips over his in a needy passion, mixed with the fear of being caught by Cooper. Liz felt tingles all over her body, she grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. Red slid one of his legs in between hers, applying enough pressure on her center to create a moan from Liz. Together neither realized the elevator was once again set into motion and were both startled by Cooper’s yelling and Meera’s laughter.

 

“Agent Scott my office, NOW!” Cooper yelled. She pulled away from Red, turning a bright red color, she didn’t want him to find out. Cooper was already walking toward his office and Red was following him, heading to the conference room. Liz stopped to talk to Meera, “I will talk to you after.” She giggled like a school girl.

 

“Agent Scott! Do you think that kind of behavior is acceptable? Because it is not.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, Red is no longer a wanted criminal, and I have seen Meera and Donald share a kiss or two in the office. I cannot see any difference between the two situations.” She felt empowered by her new confidence she gained after the kiss.

 

 Cooper sighed, he knew she was right but didn’t want to look weak. On the other hand it could work better in the long run. “Well, I understand you point, and it can continue if it does not affect this team or your work in any way.”

“Yes sir.”

 

“Do you have any new information from Reddington?”

 

“No.”

 

“You and Red are dismissed for today.”

 

“Really? What about the meeting?”

 

“I have a feeling you two will be distracting to each other and to the others who I am sure already know of the elevator. Now, go before I change my mind and fire you.” With that Liz took her leave and walked over to Meera’s desk, where she was sitting, ignoring Red as he waited in the door way of Liz’s office.

 

“Oh my god! Meera! His lips were so soft, and it was perfect.” Liz started to sound like a teenage girl who had her first kiss.

 

“Liz, how did this all happen? I mean yesterday he barely acknowledged you during the mission, and you are kissing him in the elevator?”

“Oh, he will get an earful of that later, but he showed up at my house this morning and brought me out to breakfast and I couldn’t handle not being close to him. It was wonderful, like you have no idea. I got these tingles all throughout my body, and it was deep and passionate, but still sweet and gentile.”

 

“Liz found her soul-mate.”  Meera teased.

 

 Ignoring Meera’s comment she continued,“It was fantastic!” Liz beamed.

 

“Now imagine the sex, if the kiss was as good as you say it was, I would already be in bed with that man.”

 

“I didn’t even think of the sex! If Cooper didn’t give me the rest of the day off, you would be hearing some moaning coming from the utility closet, Or better yet, I could just tear his clothes off in my office.”

Liz gave Meera a questioning look as she was holding in a laugh, and before Liz could ask what was so funny, a voice came from behind her.

 

“Now Lizzie, I would like our first time to be a little more romantic than me fucking you on your desk.”

 

Meera couldn’t help but laugh at what just happened, and barely was able to vocalize a “Good bye Liz.” Before she walked into the conference room.

 

Liz was entirely embarrassed at what just happened and didn’t want to face Red and his judgment.

 

“Look at me Lizzie,” Red seemed unaffected by her previous statement, while she was mortified that her heard what she said. She didn’t move to turn around; Red grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she was facing him. She looked down, and sighed.

 

“I am sorry Red.” She whispered, continuing to look at the ground. She noticed that there was almost no space between them, and smiled internally.

 

“Why, my love?” Red placed two fingers underneath her chin and raised her up to look at him.

 

Liz saw the desire still burning with in his eyes and the amusement still radiating off his face, she felt better but still afraid of what he could be thinking. “You heard what I said to Meera, I didn’t realize you were behind me.”

 

“I found your little talk with Meera adorable; you would never say any of that to me. I am glad you have made a friend who you can talk about me with.”

 

 Red pulled her into a light kiss, and then started talking again, “How about lunch? I know this wonderful little pizza place about an hour and a half away, I think you will really like the owner. Carlo is a friend of mine, not even a criminal- just an old friend who makes good pizza.”

 

“Sure, I think we can do that.” She looked into his eyes, they were easily her favorite part of Red. No matter what the situation she could tell what he was really feeling based on his eyes, they never lied to her.

 

“Oh, and I use beeswax.”

“Excuse me?”

 

“That’s how my lips stay soft.” He smirked and begun to walk to the elevator.

 

Liz thought to herself, ‘ _That bastard heard everything.’_   Red was already waiting for her in front of the elevator.

 

“Are you coming?” He yelled drawing her back into reality.

 

“Oh, yes!”

 

They were in the car for fifteen minutes in complete silence, and Liz didn’t know if she could sit in silence for the remaining hour and a half. “Red? Could I possibly turn on the radio?”

 

“Oh, yes sweetheart. I would have turned it on before, but I have no damn idea how to turn it on.”

Liz snickered to herself. “What do you listen to?”

 

“It doesn’t really matter just put on what you like.”

 

“Okay.”  Liz flipped through all the stations until she found a country station playing Blake Shelton’s Boys ‘round here, one of Liz’s favorites. So, naturally she turns it up louder.

 

_‘Yeah the boys 'round here drinking that ice cold beer’_ Liz started to sing along.

 

“Don’t tell me you enjoy this hillbilly crap.” Red complained.

 

“Yes, I do, I love country music.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

Liz looked at him and turned it up a little louder, and continued singing along…

 

‘ _Well the boys 'round here, they're keeping it country; Ain't a damn one know how to do the dougie’_

 

 Liz laughed and sung rather poorly throughout the rest of the song, and saw Red cringe through its entirety.

 

“Why don’t we just talk.” Red suggested, and Liz agreed after her poor singing and Red undoubtedly does not enjoy country music.

 

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, you, Lizzie.”

 

“I am sure we can find much more interesting things other than myself to talk about.” Liz tried to change the topic of conversation, but she knew Red loved talking about her for some unknown reason.

 

“No, we can’t.” Red stood firm, just like Liz knew he would, but it was worth a shot.

 

“What was your favorite trip we went on in the past year after the divorce?”

 

“Hmm, that’s hard. I guess it would have to be the trip to Ireland; I really liked going through the castle ruins, and the greenery was gorgeous. So, yeah, Ireland.”

 

“I thought you would say England, you seem like a sucker for a British accent.” Red laughed.

 

“Well yes, I did enjoy England but we were closer when we went to Ireland, in England you seemed distant. Plus why would I like some British guy when I wanted you.”

 

“I do remember that was just after the divorce, I was trying to give you space, and I think you thought of it as rejection. I am sorry.”

 

“I did take it as a rejection, I wanted someone I could talk to but you just left me alone.  I clearly forgave you.”

 

“I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t.”

 

Liz smiled, and grabbed his hand; which was sitting on the middle armrest. “I love you, Red.”

 

“Lizzie, I love you more than words could ever say.” Red turned his face to look at her for a moment before looking a back at the road.

 

“What would I do without you?” She sighed.

 

“You would be married to a liar and a criminal, most likely with a baby, unhappy at the choices you made.” He said.

 

“You are right, and I don’t want to think about it, because that sounds like my childhood.”

 

“It does, I am sorry darling.”

 

Liz’s eyes filled with tears at the memories of her childhood before Sam, her abusive father and her defenseless mother who allowed everything to happen, the memory of the fire hurt most of all. She was burned with second degree burns all over her body, and then third and fourth over her wrist, Liz was lucky to have lived.

 

Red turned to see her looking down at her scar, with tears slowly dripping from her face. “what is the matter Lizzie?” His voice was full of concern.

 

“Nothing, just the memory of what happened to my wrist, it lingers, and sometimes it’s hard to think about.” Her voice sounded like she was in emotional pain.

 

“I wish I could have saved you from that.”

“It’s not your fault, I had a horrible father.” She sat there for a minute before asking, “Red?”

 

“Yes, Lizzie?”

 

“Would you have a family again?”

 

“I don’t know, I am an old man Lizzie, and not a very nice one at that.”

 

“You’re not old, haven’t we been over this already today? And I was just wondering, I always pictured me being a mother already at this point in my life. We don’t need to discuss this now…” Her voice trailed off.

 

“I think that’s best for now.” Red sighed; he didn’t know what to tell Liz and didn’t want to give her a definite answer yet.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the one to break the silence, until Red asked “Lizzie, whatever happened to Hudson?”

 

“Oh, Tom gave him to a friend when we were fighting all the time. They fell in love with Hudson and they had kids and we left him with them for so long, I asked them if they wanted to keep him; which they did.”

 

“You and Tom were fighting all the time?”

 

“Yes, it got to the point where the neighbors came down to ask if everything was okay.”

 

“What do you mean Lizzie?”

“Sometimes he got physical, and would yell.” She said meekly.

 

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me!” Red was hurt that she never mentioned the abuse to him. “How bad did he get?”

 

“Umm, well remember when I said I fell down those stairs?”

 

“When you had three broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken nose?”

 

“Yes, Tom shoved me down the stairs, and there was the time when he threw the wine glass at me, I might have had Meera come with an EMT friend of hers to put stiches on my side.”

 

“Darling, why didn’t you tell me before?” His voice broke; Red never wanted to see his Lizzie hurt, especially from her ex-husband.

 

“Cause I am a big girl and I can handle myself.”

 

“I could have helped you. I never want to see you get hurt, and I know you are a big girl and can do things by yourself, but it’s nice to have someone to rely on.” He shot her a loving, caring smile, but she saw a sense of anger in his eyes, and she knew he wanted to hurt Tom. There was time for that later, right now he was hers.

 

“Red, don’t question my love for you, but this isn’t a fairytale, you don’t need to save me, just love me.” Liz smiled, hoping that he would accept that.

 

“You’re right, I think of it more like I am Hades and you are my queen of the underworld, Persephone. If you think of the myth and our relationship, you will find it strikingly similar.”

 

Liz’s eye brows furrowed together, he was, right it was:

 

Red was a criminal, Hades is the king of the Underworld.

 

Liz is young and naïve, Persephone was a relatively young women.

 

Persephone, no matter how scared loved and cared for Hades; Liz thought the same about Red.

 

“I am your queen?” Liz said.

 

“Oh without a doubt in my mind, and I shall treat you like a queen.”  Liz heard the twang of desire and want in his voice.

 

“I don’t want to be coddled, I like it rough.” She turned and winked at him. She heard his breathing hitch and his grip on her hand tighter.

 

“Are you lying to me, Lizzie? You are just a fragile little flower.” His tone was joking, and sarcastic; she had no doubt it was to distract him from the desire pooling at his center.

 

“Why would I lie about how I like it? If I wanted a pansy, I would have fucked Ressler.”

 

 “Language Lizzie! Goodness, is that necessary?” Ignoring the Ressler part entirely.

 

“Yes, because you got my point. I didn’t lie, and don’t call me liar again. Okay Reddington?”

 

Red practically purred, “Loud and clear.”

 

“Good. Now, when will we be there? I cannot stand your driving, I see why Dembe does all the driving.”

 

“I am a good driver, and I am offended at your comment.”

 

“You are horrible! I am driving on the way back, and do not fight with me.”

 

“I really do enjoy your company but you are just being mean, lighten up a bit. It is another five minutes away.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart, I do apologize for my behavior a minute ago, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings” Liz teased.

 

Red just shook his head, “I had to fall in love with this woman of all of them in the world.” He looked up words, as if questioning god.

 

Liz blushed, and smiled, “I am happy you did, you are all I have left, and you are my best friend.”

 

“You have no idea how much you mean to me.  You are the moon and the stars; you hold the key to my heart…” Liz cut him off,

 

“Enough poetry, I get it.” She giggled.

 

Red pulled in the parking lot and displayed an old brick building, walls covered in graffiti, and a worn down sign that barely read ‘Nick’s Pizza.’

 

“Nick’s Pizza? I thought his name was Carlo… and is this why you wanted me to name your contact Nick’s Pizza?”

 

“His son is Nick and it is named after him. And yes, this is why.” Red got out of the car and walked around to open her door, there is Red again, answering the question but never giving details, it infuriated Liz to no end. “You will adore Carlo.”

 

“Let’s go eat, the faster we eat the closer we get to more pleasure-able activities.” Liz held onto his elbow, as he led her through the door.

 

A man appeared short, kind of round in shape, white thinning hair with a white beard to match. “Raymond Reddington, where the hell have you been!?”

 

“Here, there, casual work stuff, nothing out of the ordinary- at least not for me.” Red pulled the man into an embrace, Red had this odd touchy-feely thing with everyone, but Liz just made him want to touch her and feel the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers; it was becoming harder to control.

 

“Who is this beautiful young woman? She is stunning.” He grabbed her hand to make her twirl in place.

 

“Carlo, this  _my_  Lizzie; Lizzie, this is Carlo.” He said my in a rather protective- kind of she’s mine so back off, tone. Carlo grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top before bowing a slightest bit before her.

 

Liz blushed, and Carlo released her hand and continued talking to Liz, “What is a pretty young girl like you doing around that old bastard.” His head signaling her eyes to look toward Red.

 

“I don’t know, he just kind of showed up and captivated me. I think it was love at first sight, at least for me.” Liz stared at Red as she spoke, and then he snaked his arm around Liz’s waist and pulled her close.

 

“Oh, my dear sweet Lizzie, I can assure it was for me as well.” Red looked lovingly down at her, even if she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his eyes watching her.

 

“No, really, you can tell me. Did he pay you, or bribe you with gifts?” Carlo whispered to Liz.

 

“Well, he does give the best presents, but no. I chose him.” She laughed.

 

“I like you, Liz, can I call you Liz?” Carlo questioned.

 

“Yes, that is what I prefer, but Red doesn’t care.” She said jokingly.

 

“Sweetheart, I do care, but you will forever be  _my_  lizzie.” Red interrupted.

 

“I think she is my favorite, Raymond. And before you start I know you said Luli wasn’t a date, and neither was Angelina, but please I knew what you were doing with them.” Carlo said, switching the gears of the conversation.

 

“Lizzie is my favorite, too…” Red sighed. Liz blushed lightly, and smiled.

 

“I hope so, otherwise you might find a pen in your neck for a third time.” She winked and pulled away. “Now, I am rather sorry to break up this little chat, but I am hungry.”

 

Carlo laughed, “Yep, my favorite. What do you want Raymond. Your personal usual or something else?”

They found a little table to sit at and Red asked Liz, “Do want something special or can I order?”

 

“Did you get your usual with Luli or Angelina?”

 

“No, both of them were really too picky.” He sighed.

 

“Red’s usual, please and thank you!” Liz yelled to Carlo, who was already in the back rolling out dough. Red flashed her a smile.

 

“Lizzie, for later, I need you to be my wife. Is that okay? I figured with everything it would be okay but you always surprise me.” Red said unusually fast for him.

 

“That is fine, and I assume you already have an outfit picked out for us to wear.” She gave him a knowing look.

 

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I? I love surprising you and to be quite frank; I pick out the better outfits.”

 

“Well, yes you do. And I am okay with that.” Red grabbed her hand and started stroking the scar, he did this more often than she used let him; it was becoming more natural for her.

 

Fifteen minutes pass of Red and Liz staring into each other’s eyes, and Red mindlessly rubbing her scar.

 

“Is it too early for wine?” Carlo called, and before Red could respond Liz did “No, good heavens, it’s never too early for a glass of wine.” Liz is not an alcoholic, but did enjoy a nice glass of wine a few times a day, if necessary.

 

Red chuckled as Carlo came out carrying a plate of thin crust cheese pizza, with little sauce.

 

“Wait, neither liked cheese, like plain cheese pizza?” Liz questioned and stared at Red.

 

“No. I don’t understand you women, always so picky about everything.”

 

“I can’t be too picky, I mean look at who I am with.”

 

“I am wonderful and you know it.” He placed a slice of pizza on her plate, while she poured them both a small glass of wine. Liz chuckled and picked up her pizza, going to take a bite.

 

That’s when she felt Red watching her, “Are you going to eat, or just stare at me?” She half laughed half sighed.

 

“I want to watch you, but I am sure you will not let me so, eat.”

 

They finished two slices of pizza each and Red got a to-go box for the rest, and bid their good bye to Carlo.

 

“You can drive Lizzie.”

 

“Really?!” She said excitedly.

 

“Yes.”

 

She slid into the driver’s seat and started the car, while Red walked around the car and sat into the passenger seat.

 

“Before we go, I want to listen to music on the way back, so I will work it, tell me when to stop.” She said, Liz didn’t want any more awkward soundless voids.

 

They settled on a Jazz station, it was more for Red’s liking than her own, but Liz liked some jazz and could tolerate listening to it.

 

Red sang along to some songs and Liz laughed and tried to sing, but she cannot. The hour and a half went by really quickly and before she realized it Red was giving her instructions to his newest safe house.

 

It was cute and small and cozy, just what Liz wanted in a house. She didn’t care for large houses where everyone is all separated and there is no communication going on. Liz liked houses like this, little space so everyone was together and happy.

 

“It is so cute.” She beamed while they walked up to the front door.

 

Red let her go in first and then quickly walked in and pushed her against a wall, in a loving, ‘I want to fuck you’ kind of way.

 

He just stared into her eyes and saw a small blue ring around a very dilated pupil. ”Are you going to kiss me or what?”

 

“Oh without a doubt.” His lips lower to meet hers.

 

Liz let out a meek little moan as his tongue slid into her warm awaiting mouth. He took his time to feel everything out; the way she moved with him, the way she pushed herself against him, it was like a dream.

 

She pulled away, and said forcefully, “Take the jacket, vest and tie off, and unbutton the top few buttons.” He did so, revealing the golden brown chest hair.

 

“Now that I did what you wanted,” he lifted her off the ground and carried her wedding style into his bedroom. “You do something for me.”

 

Liz couldn’t stop giggling. “What would that be?” She gave him an innocent look, and batted her eyelashes.

 

“You, are going to lay, naked in my bed and allow me to please you.” He explained, his voice full of desire, with over lays of compassion and laughter.

 

“Okay, I think I can handle that.” She smirked, and he pushed open the door to his bedroom.

 

“You have to do whatever I tell you, no matter how difficult, okay?”

 

“Okay, just do it already!” She pleaded as he placed her on the bed, sitting up so he could undress her.

 

The walls of the room were painted in a dark chocolate colored brown, the furniture also in a dark wood, in contrast to the white curtains and bedding.

 

Red slowly pulled the blazer down her arms and then begun working on the buttons of her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally he reached the last button and flung them to the floor. He moved his hands to the back of her black lace bra, to unclasp the clasp. ‘Had she been planning for later?’ He thought to himself.

 

“God, hurry up!” She writhed against the bed, eliciting a chuckle from Red. He pulled the bra down her arms and threw it, making it land somewhere behind them.

 

“You are extraordinarily gorgeous.” Red’s voice was breathless. “All the things I am going to do to you, Lizzie.”

 

“Show me, Red.”


End file.
